The background of this invention lies within the buoyancy compensator art wherein a buoyancy compensator or inflatable vest means are utilized to provide buoyancy to a diver. More specifically, it resides within the aspects of forming a buoyancy compensator with a particular configuration having an air holding cavity or bladder interiorly thereof.
The particular configuration involves the utilization of a buoyancy compensator bladder or cavity that is formed with inherent characteristics that provide for a specific conformed configuration of the bladder. The process for forming the bladder utilizes a heat setting thermoplastic with gussets formed from a plastic coated fabric that provides the conformation without adhesions on the interior thereof.